Valentine's Day
by NerdiePie
Summary: Valentine's day happens just before Emiko's big plan, but will that stop her? BBxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Right, so it's Valentine's day, and I felt like doing a one-shot. This popped up in my mind today, so it may not be as good as it should be, but hey ho, I wanted to post it today. Here goes.

* * *

"Mmm... Wha...?" I murmur, after waking from a troubled sleep. Standing at my open door is Quillish Whammy, the man I call dad. In his hands he holds a tray, laid with the most wonderful breakfast I could imagine.

"Father, why are you here so early in the morning?" I question

"It's not early, it is 10 o' clock. Plus, it's the 14th of February." He announces. Oh god, not Valentine's day. Not just Valentine's day, I remind myself, but also my twenty-first vbirthdya. Aw damn. You know, I hate it when I get fussed over. It just annoys the hell out of me.

Whammy walks to my bedside and ruffles my already messy mahoggany hair before setting the tray he held in my lap. He drags the heavy curtains open, illuminating my spacious room suddenly.

"Happy birthday, Emiko." I allow myself a small smile, and get to eating my candy heart and chocolate breakfast.

"Oh my god Matt!" Mello shouts, echoing down the corridor. I think the whole house can hear him. I'm just the unfortunate one who had sleep in the room next to them, but I guess it's good I separate them and Near. I'm guessing Matt gave him some luxury chocolates as I suggested. Oh, love is so sweet sometimes...

Oh wait, I have cards too. Wait, three of them. Three? What the-

I open the first, and it is covered in red and pink hearts. Inside he had just scrawled only his name, but that was enough for me. Beyond...

The second gets ripped open, and I see it is written in an elegant script, and on the front is a cute puppy holding a red rose in it's mouth. Unlike most girls, I don't swoon at the sigts of cute little fluffy puppies and let a red rose make me go all mushy. I can guess who wrote this one, but he won't own up _ever_. Near, Near, Near. When will you learn? You're a brother, not a...

The third is a small, simple cars, consisting of only one glittery heart. Inside I see loopy writing, and this instantly tells me who. What? Is he even here? I never thought he would say anything like this before...

So here I am, trapped between three boys, all wishing for my attention, when I only wish to give it to one? I'm sure everyone knows about me and B, but it seems not.

* * *

I wander down into the common room, sitting in my usual spot, before a certain someone grabs me from behind and swings me around of the sofa. I scream and laugh, before twisting to see his sweet, crimson eyes. We smile the cute, same smile, before walking outside hand in hand. We perch outside on the balcony, messing about and generally having fun, before I notice two pairsof eyes watching me sorrowfully.

"Emiko? May I have a word?" Watari interupts, and I walk inside sadly with him.

"They are really upset, please talk to them. They will be in the tower."

I dash up to the tower, and when I go in I find them both in each other's arms, crying their hearts out over me. The original and the successor, together, looking like brothers set on one girl. L and I were friends, not lovers. I belong to Beyond, and will forever more.

"E-e-emiko. I'm s-s-sorry for what I did..." Near cries out between sobs, before running over and flinging his arms out around me. My eyes start to water. I caused their upset. Both of them.

"It's alright. I just came to tell both of you about tonight... I arranged for you two, beyond and me to have a private dinner somewhere special." Their eyes light up, and they begin to smile. "You see, it wasn't for nothing, eh?"

* * *

Do you like? I will only continue if I get reviews :)

**NumberFive**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I've been persuaded to continue... And if you've been wondering, Near Matt & Mello are 15, Emiko Beyond and L are 21. Bit of an age difference...

* * *

I fasten the locket around my neck. That one locket, keeping me locked in my past... I drape it over the black and teal dress and wander into the dinner hall.

L, Near and Beyond gawp as I come in. Ugh, why the hell do they do that? This is normal for me! I wear these kinds of dresses all the time!

I sit next to Beyond, and he hugs me around the waist. I let out a little giggle before allowing the others a bit of sympathy. I am probably torturing them right now.

The first course emerges on solid silver trays, and we all tuck in. Of cource, these meals are catered to our very unusual tastes...

"Emiko... You look really stunning in that dress." L murmurs between mouthfuls. I sigh.

I watch Near play with his toys across the table. He's so cute sometimes, with his white hair an toy soldiers. He walks them around his plate, up his glass, across L's arms and back again. I grab one and start walking them up his arms, causing a small bubble of laughter to emerge from his lips. Near? Laughing? Do I really have Near here, or is it a faulty clone?

We finish our slow meal, and ride home. I perch atop the hill overlooking the Whammy's lake, and stare into the darkness. I girl looks back at me, as beautifull as a blossoming rose. She starts walking, and I follow her anxiously. She leads me to a small cavern, in which a small pool links up to the lake. She disappears, and I make the sudden decision to swim.

I plunge into the icy water, without a care in the world. I swim to the centre of the small lake, and catch sign of a chest. I open it, and inside is a small knife, solid silver and encrusted in rubies. My head breaks the surface, and I examine my new find. A small dagger. Rubies, diamonds and topaz on the handle. I smile and slip it into my hair. It looks just like a harmless hairpin, and can't hurt anyone. They'd be completely wrong...

* * *

I am seriously considering making this a longer story. It would be quite intersting... Review please! It's like a lollipop to L or jam to BB for me!

**Number Five :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I guess I have been pulled in for ANOTHER chapter from DarkSeaRain! Thanks ;) The dagger bit WAS kinda random, but I have brought that in with my new idea!This one should clear things up, and reveal some of her future plans... Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Smoke floods around the house, allowing my escape. My motorbike calls be amidst the blaze, so I run and ride. It races so fast through the streets, I feel like Lara Croft, especially in my suit. Before I realise it, I have reached the place of my desire, the Earl of Itchen Valley's manor home. My bike screeches to a stop, before I climb slowly up the building before me.

As soon as I reach the inside, I prowl through the fancy-pants office into he main hall where the earl sits.

"E-e-emiko?" He murmurs when I emerge, dagger in hand.

"Goodbye, Earl Lockentson." I tease before pouncing behind him, and slitting his young little throat. A stupid twelve-year-old boy dies in my grasp. Jewels stripped from sister's body, I wander back out, jump on my bike and back to the newly-destroyed house. Everyone from the house waits anxiously outside, thinking I had been lost in the inferno. A little smirk crosses my face as I hide behind the nearby bushes, watching Beyond's mourning. I flip out my phone and start a new text.

_Beyond,_

_Do not react. I am alive and well. Make sure no-one knows this. Meet me by the lake in ten minutes. Disguise it and make sure you're alone. _

_Delete this message now._

_Elizabeth_

The message flies away, before Beyond's phone rumbles. His eyes widen as he reads the message, but quickly realises his actions and lets the shock slide off his face.

"Mr Wammy, may I go for a breath of fresh air? I need to think about things."

"Yes, but let me come with you. I bet you are feeling a little depressed by now." I'd like to see him get outta this one.

"No, I need to go alone. Please. I need to think things over, and I can only do so alone." Nice save.

"Off you go. Be careful, now." He nods sweetly, before bolting off into the trees. I follow. His eyes catch mine at the lake, and he smiles at the blood which cakes my hair and covers my suit.

"Had fun while you were away?" he jokes.

* * *

No longer a two-shot! Okay, so if you're wondering. Elizabeth is Emiko's real name. Now that's clear, review please!

**Number Five ;)**


End file.
